


BBA High

by KawaiiPurpleBurple



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPurpleBurple/pseuds/KawaiiPurpleBurple
Summary: Dante River is about to start BBA High. He's socially awkward which makes it hard for him to make friends. What will happen when he meets Tyson and his friends? How will Dante deal with the pressures of high school? I'm not good at summaries!
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kon Rei | Ray Kon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic that I started years ago on fanfiction.net but decided to post it over here as I've gotten back into writing it. 9 chapters will be uploaded straight away and I'm currently writing chapter 10. I've no idea how regularly I'll be uploaded this story. Two of the main characters are OC ones. A few more are added throughout the story. So I hope you guys enjoy :) Also I don't speak Russian, the Russian words came from google translate which I know is never correct with translations. So I apologise if any of it is wrong!
> 
> I do not own Beyblade.

"Do I really have to go?" Dante moaned.

"Yes, homeschooling isn't doing any good for you. You need to interact with kids your own age." His mother replied. Dante has been home schooled since after preschool. He found it hard to make friends and interact with the children.

"But..."

"No ifs, buts or maybes, you're going to school and that's that. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast. You don't want to be late." With that his mother left the kitchen.

To say Dante was nervous was an understatement. He was about to start BBA High where all the top bladers attend. You don't have to be amazing and extremely skilled blader to go to this school, but you do have to have an interest in blading and own a Beyblade. Dante had been blading ever since he could remember. He wasn't the greatest blader of all time but he felt he was good enough.

"Dante come on! I won't have you be late." His mother called from the hall.

"Alright I'm coming." He called back, grabbed his bag and left the house.

Dante arrived at the school 15 minutes later. He hesitated to get out of the car.

"Its going to be ok Dante. Now remember go straight to the office to get your schedule and locker. I won't be able to pick you up after school so you'll have to walk."She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss and a hug.

"Ok I'll see you later then." Dante half smiled and got out off the car. He watched as his mother drove away. He had to force himself to stay put and not run after her. When the car was completely out of sight he took a deep breath then turned around to head into the school.

Once inside he found the office pretty easily. The secretary give him all the information he needed. She told him to wait in the office as a student was coming to show him around. While waiting Dante looked at his schedule for the year. He groaned when he saw he had double chemistry first thing. Suddenly he heard a loud crash in hallway. He looked out to see a few people on the floor with their belongings everywhere.

"Sorry bout that! I'm in a hurry!" A kid with blue hair said. When he turned around he locked eyes with Dante and smiled. "You must be the new kid!" He exclaimed. "I'm Tyson and this is my best friend Max." Tyson said pointing to the blond haired boy next to him.

"Umm hi, I'm Dante.." Dante recognised both of them. Their from the team Bladebreakers and are also the current world champions.

"First lets show you around. I see you got your schedule so lets go find your locker!" Tyson said running off.

"Umm sorry about him. He gets excited easily!" Max laughed.

"I see that." Dante replied following them to the lockers.

"So whats your locker number?" Tyson asked.

"Umm its 458." Dante replied.

"Cool your right over there then." Max pointed over to a row of lockers. Dante's jaw dropped when he saw who was standing near his locker. The most feared team in Beyblade the Blitzkrieg Boys. The Russian bladers nobody would dare cross.

"Are you alright? You look quite pale," Max asked.

"Maybe we should bring him to the nurse." Tyson suggested.

"Umm no I'm fine. Do you guys know where the chemistry lab is?" Dante asked trying to calm himself.

"We'll take you there after you go to your locker." Max smiled.

"I don't need to use my locker at the moment.." Dante didn't want to be a target of the Blitzkrieg Boys on his first day of school.

"Okay then lets go." They both smiled at him and headed in the direction of the stairs.

Few Hours Later

It was finally lunch time. Classes had gone okay for Dante so far. Tyson and Max told him to wait at the bottom of the stairs so he could eat lunch with them. Both of them had been so nice to him all day. Showing him to each of his classes and helping him out.

"Dante!" Tyson screamed from the top of the stairs. He ran down with Max close behind him. "Hows it going buddy?" He smiled.

"Okay I guess."

"That's great, now lets head to the canteen I'm starving." Tyson moaned.

They headed into the canteen and queued for their lunch. Once they got everything Tyson and Max walked towards a table with a group of people sitting at it.

"Guys this Dante, he just started here today." Tyson informed the group.

"Its nice to meet you Dante, I'm Rei." A boy with raven coloured hair that fell to his ankles smiled. "This is Kenny." He pointed to the boy sitting across from him. He was short with dark brown hair and glasses. "This Daichi." He continued on pointing to the younger boy with red hair, who was shoveling food into his mouth.

"nom nom...Hi...nom nom." Daichi said in between mouthfuls of food.

"That's sooo disgusting Daichi!" A girl sitting at the end of the table exclaimed. She has long brown wavy hair that stopped halfway down her back. "I'm Callie by the way." She smiled at him. Dante smiled at all of them and said hi back.

"Where's everyone else." Max questioned.

"I think they're still getting food." Callie answered him. Just as soon as she did a few more people arrived at the table.

"Hey guys!" Max exclaimed. Dante looked up to see a girl with short brown hair and a guy with grey and black hair approaching them. "Dante this is Hilary and Kai." Max told him. Kai mumbled some sort of greeting and sat down next to Rei. Hilary on the other hand started to question the poor boy, wanting to know every last detail about him.

"MY FRIENDS!" A loud cheerful voice exclaimed. Dante turned around to find the owner of the voice and was shocked to find it belonged to no other than Tala Valkov, leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys. He skipped over to the table followed closely by the rest of his team. They all sat down at the end of the table next to Callie.

"Dante this is Tala." Hilary said pointing to the red head. "The guy with blond hair is Spencer, the guy with gray hair sitting next to Callie is Bryan and finally the short guy is Ian. Guys this is Dante, he just moved here." Hilary introduced them.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Ian shouted.

"Yeah right." Bryan snorted.

"мудак (bastard)." Ian said under his breath.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Bryan let it go." Callie said.

"But he started it!" Bryan moaned.

"Just let it go!" Callie warned him.

"Fine but your dead when I get home shrimp!" Bryan shot a cold killer glare at Ian.

"Soo Dante what do you think of the school?" Tala asked. Dante froze when he heard Tala's voice. The Blitzkrieg Boys scared him to dead. Dante hesitated before answering him.

"Umm..well I guess its okay. It's kinda like how I imagined it."

"Imagined it?" Tala questioned.

"Well...um...I was home schooled until now." Dante felt himself going red.

"Really!" Tala couldn't believe it neither could the others at the table. This caused Dante to feel even more embarrassed. Callie noticed this and decided to take the attention off him.

"So have you guys heard anything about the blowout yet?" Callie asked.

"Nope not yet but I say we will soon." Hilary said.

"Blow..out?" Dante said with a confused face.

"The blowout is the start of year party held by the popular kids. Everyone's invited which sounds strange I know. Its not really that great but its a thing everyone is expected to attend." Rei filled him in.

"Oh." Was all Dante managed to say. Before anymore could be said the bell went signalling the end of lunch.

"Ugh already!" Moaned Tyson. "I haven't finished eating yet!"

"Yeah me neither!" Daichi said annoyed.

"Are you guys ever full?" Kai asked. It was the first time he spoke all lunch.

"Come on you two we have class. Will we all meet up outside the school to walk home together?" Hilary asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to their classes.

When the final bell rang everyone ran out off the classrooms as fast as they could. Dante headed to his locker for the first time all day. He was relieved that none of the Blitzkrieg Boys were there. He opened it, put in the books he didn't need and headed out front to meet the others. Once outside he saw the group standing around talking.

"Dante!" Max smiled when he saw him. "How did you find the day overall?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." He half smiled.

"Well I think everyone's here so lets head off." Hilary announced.

"So Dante where do you live?" Callie asked.

"Oh...in Summerfield."

"Really! I live near there and so does Rei." She smiled at him as did Rei.

"Guys come on! Lets ask him more interesting questions. For example did you see any girls that caught your attention?" Tala smirked.

"Seriously Tala..." Callie replied annoyed.

"What I want to know. So did you?"

"Umm...no not really." Dante answered back nervously.

"Aww well inform us when you do." Tala smiled which Dante found weird. He never thought he would see the cold blader smile.

"Max, Tyson, Daichi you guys wanna head to the arcade?" Ian asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Tyson yelled startling by-passers.

"Alright then lets go!" Ian shouted running off with Tyson and Daichi right behind him.

"Dante do you want to come as well?" Max asked.

"Um..no thanks. I'm kinda tried."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Max said before running after the others.

"They're like small children." Hilary sighed.

The rest of the group continued walking together until they came to a crossroad.

"Well we're off." Tala said. "So we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you then, have a nice day." Hilary smiled at them.

"Bryan whenever your ready...we're not all waiting for you." Tala teased. Dante looked over at Bryan and found him kissing Callie. They quickly pulled away when they heard Tala. When Callie saw that the whole group were looking at them, she turned as red as a tomato.

"Я люблю тебя (I love you)." Bryan whispered to her.

"Я тоже тебя люблю (I love you too)." Callie whispered back. Bryan then went to join the rest of his team and headed down the left road of the crossroad.

"Looks like you were enjoying that." Hilary chuckled which caused Callie go even redder which she didn't think was possible. "Well we have to get going, so we'll see ye tomorrow."

"Bye guys." Rei smiled at Hilary and Kenny. "And then there where three." Rei looked at both his companions and noticed Dante had a confused look on his face. "You ok there Dante." Rei asked.

"Callie...Bryan..." Dante replied.

"I know most people find it weird that we're dating since Bryan is known to be quite cold and emotionless but he's only really like that blading." Callie said.

"Oh...sorry." Dante quickly apologized.

"What are you sorry for? I don't mind people asking me about Bryan." She smiled which made Dante feel a little better.

Dante arrived home to an empty house. He learnt some things about Callie and Rei and in turn they found out stuff about him. Dante was quite happy about how his first day of school went.

His mother returned home a couple of hours after him.

"How did today go?" She asked him.

"It went okay. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

"That's great. Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I did."

"Really!?" She didn't mean to sound so surprised but she was glad he did. She was worried he would be on his own for the day. "That's great sweetie."

"Yeah they're really nice. I have homework to do." With that he left and went up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Beyblade.

Dante woke up early the next day. He threw on his uniform, grabbed his books and bag then headed downstairs for breakfast.

"You're up early." His mother said.

"I'm walking to school with Rei and Callie." Dante told her while getting a bowl and pouring cereal into it.

"Its great that you have some friends. I can't wait to meet them." His mom smiled and started blabbing on about when she was in high school, Dante wasn't paying attention.

Soon as he finished breakfast there was a knock on the door. Before Dante's mom could answer it he threw on his coat and ran to the door.

"See you later mom." He called up the stairs.

"Okay, have a nice day." She called back.

"Hey Dante, ready to go?" Rei smiled when Dante opened the door.

"Yeah lets go."

Lunch Time

"FOOOOOOOOD!" Tyson screamed running down the hall towards the canteen with Max and Dante right behind him.

"He really loves food doesn't he?" Dante was suddenly realising the rumors about Tyson eating like a pig were true.

"Yeah it's crazy really. He eats so much and is still so skinny, not fair really!" Max laughed.

As the day before the rest of the group were sitting at the same table in the same places.

"Rumor has it that Princess Ming-Ming and her followers will be handing out invitations today at lunch for the blowout." Tala informed the group.

"I couldn't care less about that stupid party." Hilary spat.

"You just don't want to go because it will be held at Ming-Mings place." Callie said.

"And your point is?"

"You hate her so that's why your all 'Fuck that party it's lame'. You're like this every year and every year you end up going to it." Callie smirked.

Hilary shot her a dirty look and stopped moaning.

"Hey guys." Ian said sitting down next to Tala. "What are you staring at?" He asked Callie who was staring at what was in his hands.

"Why do you have a Home Ec book?" She questioned.

"...um...I...well..." Ian tried to come up with a good excuse so his team mates wouldn't laugh at him.

"Hahahahah I don't believe it!" Bryan, Spencer and Tala started laughing.

"Too late!" Ian groaned to himself.

"Seriously dude! Why Home Ec?" Spencer asked after they finally stopped laughing.

"I wanted to try something different and I wanted to learn how to cook." Ian told them. Before he could go on Mathilda came over to the table.

"Hey Ian." The pink haired blader smiled.

"Oh Mathilda hi."

"I just wanted to remind you that it's our cooking class in Home Ec tomorrow so you don't forget to bring in the ingredients."

"Oh yeah how could I forget. I'm really excited for it!" He smiled and mentally cursed himself because he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Bryan or Tala.

"Great so am I. Well I'll see you later then. Bye." Mathilda smiled once more which caused Ian to blush.

"So that's why you do Home Ec." Callie smirked.

"What?" Ian said snapping out of his daydream.

"You like Mathilda!"

"WHAT?! No way!" Ian started to go red.

"Then why do you look like a tomato?" Tala laughed.

"Wouldn't they be so cute together!" Callie smiled at Tala.

"Would you two shut up!" Ian snapped.

While Callie and Tala annoyed Ian by fangirling about how cute he and Mathilda would be together, the rest of the group watched as Ming-Ming went around handing out her invitations.

"Looks like she'll be at our table next." Rei said.

"Great!" Hilary said sarcastically. "I really wish she would just..."

"Hil shhhh, she's coming over!" Max warned her.

"Hello!" Ming-Ming smiled. "I'm here to give you all invites to my party that will be held this Saturday at mine." She looked at everyone at the table and noticed Dante. "Well I don't believe we are met before. I'm Ming-Ming." She held out her hand.

Dante took it and shook it. "I'm Dante, nice to met you."

"Well I hope you can make it Dante." She winked at him then walked off with her followers close behind.

"She seems nice, Hilary why do you hate her so much?" Dante asked.

"You seriously don't believe her do you? That's all an act! She a complete bitch! You have to watch yourself around her Dante." Hilary warned him.

After School

Dante meet up with the group outside and walked home with them just like the day before.

"So are we all going to Kai's on Saturday to get ready for the blowout?" Max asked.

"Hey why do we always have to go to my place?" Kai questioned annoyed.

"Because you have the biggest place, duh!" Tala reminded him. "Plus it pisses you off...ouch! What the hell Kai?!" Kai hit Tala on the back of the head.

"Hn." Came his reply.

While the rest of the group made plans for the weekend, Ian couldn't get his mind off Mathilda.

"Stupid Tala and Callie! I don't like her, we just got partnered together for Home Ec. Why do I keep thinking about her?" Ian thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was and was shocked to find the person he was just thinking about.

"I thought it was you. I was wondering if you wanted to go ingredient shopping with me." Mathilda smiled.

"Well...I...um...maybe...if..." Ian started.

"Why he would love to!" Tala interrupted.

"Here's some money, go have fun with Mathilda." Spencer smirked at him.

Ian shot Tala and Spencer both death glares which they just ignored it.

"See yeah later Ian." Bryan smirked.

"Wonderful they're all in on it." Ian moaned to himself.

"Did you say something?" Mathilda asked.

"Nope, how about we get going." Ian smiled at her.

A Few Hours Later

Ian arrived home with his shopping. He couldn't stop smiling because he had an amazing time with Mathilda.

"How was your date with Mathilda?" Callie asked.

"It wasn't a date!" Ian stated.

"Sure it wasn't!" Callie sang.

"There's dinner in the microwave for you." Spencer told him.

"Oh I'm ok, Mathilda and I got something to eat." Ian cursed himself when he finished talking.

Both Tala and Callie jumped up from the couch and started questioning him.

"I told you it was a date!" Callie smiled. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Well we just learnt a lot about each other." Ian started blushing thinking back.

"Hahaha he's blushing!" Both Bryan and Spencer started laughing.

"Hey! I do recall when you started dating Callie that you were like this!" Ian spat back.

"Awww really Bryan! That's soo cute." Callie ran over him and kissed him. Bryan smirked at Ian which pissed Ian off.

"You have to ask her out!" Tala shouted.

"WHAT? Tala I can't!" Ian freaked out.

"No ifs, buts or maybes. You two will be together." Tala smiled and went off to come up with a plan.

"Aren't any of you going to stop him?" Ian begged the others.

"Nope!" They said in unison.

"Perfect just freaking perfect!" Ian sulked off to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Beyblade.

Ian closed his locker and sighed. He had been up half the night listening to Tala come up with crazy ideas to ask Mathilda out.

"Come on its not that hard!" Ian mimicked Tala. He kept repeating that over and over last night.

"Heyo shrimp!" Tala sang walking down the hall, followed by Bryan and Spencer. "Ready to ask Mathilda out?"

"No." Ian said leaning against the lockers.

"Come on! Its not..."

"Tala would you shut the hell up!" Ian shouted then stormed off.

"Whoa, what did ye do to piss Ian off?" Callie asked when she reached them. She had heard Ian shouting and saw him march off as she walked to her locker.

"Tala kept him up half the night trying to come up with ways he could ask Mathilda out." Spencer informed her.

"Why don't you just let him ask her in his own time. He's clearly nervous so you shouldn't rush or force him."

"Awww but I just want to help." Tala moaned.

"I know but just leave him alone."

"Callie, I..."

"Tala I mean it!" Callie warned him.

"Fine!" Tala admitted defeat. Just then the bell went.

"What do you guys have now?" Spencer asked.

"Double biology, what about ye?" Tala said.

"Double chemistry." Bryan groaned.

"Have fun!" Callie and Tala laughed. "We'll see you guys at lunch."

Before Callie could walk off Bryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, crushing his lips onto hers. When Bryan pulled away he smirked at her and walked off with Spencer to their class. Callie just stood there shocked but smiling. Bryan always surprised her like this at times.

"Hello! Earth to Callie, we're going to be late." Tala brought her back to reality.

"Oh, right, yeah, coming." Callie said walking towards Tala.

Meanwhile

After Ian stormed off, he decided to head to his first class which was double Home Ec. When he turned down the hall, he spotted Mathilda sitting outside the kitchen. Ian was hoping to turn around and walk away as she hadn't seen him.

"Ian hi!" Mathilda smiled. "Excited for our first cooking class?"

Too late, Ian thought.

"Yeah I can't wait." He tried his best to sound excited but failed.

"Are you ok? You sound and look a little down." She asked looking concerned.

"Its nothing really. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Ian forced a smile.

Mathilda didn't question Ian further. They continued chatting until class started. Ian got out of his bad mood and forgot all about what happened that morning when they started cooking. He and Mathilda decided to make chocolate brownies with white chocolate chunks. They both had a lot of fun making them and even more fun eating them. Ian was really enjoying all the time he got to spend with Mathilda.

" Hey Ian." Mathilda asked while cleaning up their cooking unit.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, well I really enjoyed shopping and having dinner with you yesterday. I was kinda hoping we could do it again sometime."

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mathilda was asking him out!

"Yeah that would be awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Great I'll let you know when a day would suit." She smiled finishing off the cleaning.

After class Ian went to tell the others his news. As he approached his locker, he spotted his friends talking there. Tala noticed the huge grin plastered all over his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Tala questioned.

"I've got a date with Mathilda." Ian said then walked off to tell Max and the rest of the group. Ian was so happy he wanted to scream it from the roof of the school. This was his first proper date with a girl after all.

"See I told you not to interfere." Callie smirked at Tala.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Tala waved it off.

Later that day

By now the whole group knew of Ian's date with Mathilda.

"God everyone seems to be getting together. Whether its people in our group or others. Wish I could be with someone." Tala thought to himself.

He was in Russian class along with Kai, Bryan and Spencer. They didn't really do much in the class just passed notes to each other to kill time. The teacher gave up asking them questions since they would just insult him in Russian.

Tala passed Kai a note.

Will I ever find someone who loves me?

"Great." Kai thought to himself. "He's in one of his moods again." Kai groaned.

Why are you asking such a stupid question?

Because everyone has someone and I don't!

Kai gave Tala a confused look.

What are you on about? Not everyone has someone. Look at our group, there are only two couples and if it all works between Ian and Matilda then there will be three.

Class had ended before Tala could write a reply to Kai.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked sounding worried.

"I just don't want to be single." Tala sighed.

"Well stop moaning about it and go do something about your singleness!" Kai laughed. Tala really could be an idiot at times. "So do you have your eye on anyone?"

"Yeah I kinda..." Before Tala could finish his sentence, he had banged into someone and fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with Miguel. He was right on top of Tala.

"I'm so sorry Tala!" Miguel apologized. "I should have been watching where I was going." He said while helping Tala up.

"No...its...um...fine." Tala stuttered. He could feel a blush crawling up his neck.

"Look sorry again Tala." Miguel said and walked off.

"So you have a crush on Miguel." Kai smirked.

"What! No way!"

"Tala I've known you too long. Don't pull that act. I know you like him."

"Fine yes its Miguel." Tala mumbled out.

"So do I need to keep you up half the night thinking up of ways to ask him out." Kai laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Now you know how Ian felt this morning." Kai smirked. Tala didn't say anything and continued walking to his next class.

After School

"Dudes! What are we doing about the blowout?" Tyson asked.

"Well I assume we're going to Kai's to get ready then stay the night at his. Of course if that's ok with you Kai." Hilary said sweetly.

"It doesn't matter how much I object, you're all still going to show up at mine."

"Yaaaay! Kai's okay with it." Tyson sang.

"So what time should we head over to yours, Kai?" Max asked.

"I don't mind...five-ish?"

"Its agreed! We'll be there at five." Hilary smiled.

"Max."

"Yeah Dante."

"Where does Kai live?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you wouldn't know. How about my dad drops you there with me." Max offered.

"Yeah that would great, thanks." Dante smiled. "Also whats the best thing to wear to these kind of events?"

"How about I come over to yours some day after school and help you pick an outfit?"

"Sounds good."

Later on

Callie was in her bedroom studying when her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Max.

"Hey Maxie! Whats up?"

"Not much really, just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you think it would be a good idea to ask Mariam out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Max - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Tyson - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Tala - 17, Senior.
> 
> Callie - 17, Senior.
> 
> Bryan - 18, Senior.
> 
> Spencer - 18, Senior.
> 
> Kai - 17, Senior.
> 
> Rei - 16, Junior.
> 
> Daichi - 14, Freshmen.
> 
> Kenny - 14, Freshmen.
> 
> Ian- 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Mariam - 16, Junior.
> 
> Mathilda - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Miguel - 16, Junior.
> 
> Hilary - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Julia - 15, Sophomore.
> 
> Raul- 15, Sophomore.
> 
> When there are new characters added I'll do out ages for them too.

"Hello Callie." Mr Tate smiled.

"Hey." Callie smiled back.

"Max is upstairs in his room. Changed the weekly hangout to tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Yeah well we're all staying at Kai's tomorrow night and it would be weird not having our hangout!"

"That's true you two have yet to miss one. I'm going to go order some pizza so I'll talk to you later." Mr Tate smiled going into the kitchen.

Callie and Max have been friends for years. Every Saturday for as long as they can remember, they would have a sleepover. Max dubbed it the weekly hangout. Max was afraid this would change once Callie started dating Bryan but luckily it didn't. Callie made it clear to Bryan how important her friendship with Max was. She was worried Max and Bryan wouldn't get on but she's glad they do. Callie will never forget when she first told Max about Bryan.

Flashback

"Callie!" Max exclaimed when Callie walked into his room.

"Maxie!" Callie laughed.

"Hows high school going?"

"It's going good. I actually have something to tell you."

"You're dating someone aren't you!" Max smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Come on Cals, you're a high schooler! It was going to happen sooner or later. Sooooo whats he like?"

"Well he's really nice and sweet. We get on great together. You actually know him." Callie smiled.

"Really! Who is he?" Max asked.

Callie took a deep breath. "It's Bryan...from The Blitzkrieg Boys."

Max's face dropped. "WHAT! Callie...you can't be serious!"

"Max, look he's really nice. He's completely different than the person you know. He's nothing like when he blades!"

"Did they force you to date him?" Max asked getting angry. "Cause if they did..."

"Max! No they didn't I chose to go out with him."

"But...it's The Blitzkrieg Boys..."

"Maxie, if I didn't want to go out with Bryan then I wouldn't. You know me better than anyone. I'm not like that."

"If he or any of the others hurt you in anyway..."

"I'll tell you and you can kill them for me." Callie finished for Max.

End Flashback

Callie walked into Max's room and found him standing in front of his wardrobe.

"Hey." She said.

"Heyo!" Max said cheerily turning around. "I haven't a clue what to wear tomorrow!" He moaned.

"Max you have loads of clothes! Don't worry I'll help you find something."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Max smiled hugging Callie while jumping up and down. "Thank you Callie!"

"Hmmm lets see." Callie started pulling out various tops, pants, shirts and jackets. "This and this work but I think this really suits you." Max just smiled as he watched Callie work her magic. She loves dress people. She picks out clothes for The Blitzkrieg Boys to wear at tournaments.

"I got it!" Callie exclaimed startling Max who fell off the bed. "Sorry Maxie! But I did just find you the perfect outfit. Here go try it on." She smiled handing him a bundle of clothes.

When Max came out of the bathroom, Callie gasped. Max looked amazing in pair of grey skinny jeans, white t-shirt, orange jacket and black Converse.

"Max you look awesome! Marium is going to love you. She won't be able to keep her hands off you." Callie winked.

"Thanks Callie, your the best!" Max smiled.

"Guys pizzas here." Mr Tate shouted up the stairs.

"Last one downstairs is a rotten egg." Max laughed running out of his room.

"MAXIE! You have to keep your outfit clean!" Callie nagged him.

The Next Day

Dante woke up early. He was excited about the blowout tonight but was also nervous. He was never at a party before so he didn't know what to do. Dante was afraid he would be left alone sitting in a corner watching everyone else have fun. His mother was also worried this would happen too.

"What time is Max collecting you at?" His mother asked.

"At four, do you think my outfits ok?" Dante asked sounding nervous.

"Dante your outfit is fine. Callie and Max helped you pick it and they both said you looked great in it. Don't get yourself all worked up over this party. You'll be fine."

"But what if I'm left alone."

"You won't be, You have great friends who will stay with for the night and keep you company all night." His mother reassured him. "I have to go to work but I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun at the party and remember don't worry!" She smiled at him and left the house.

Dante was in his bedroom when there was a knock on the door. He grabbed his stuff and ran downstairs.

"Hey Dante! Ready to go?" Max asked when Dante opened the door. Dante nodded in reply and locked the door. Dante put his bag into the boot and got into the car. Rei and Callie were sitting in the back of the car.

"Right that's everyone, so lets go." Mr Tate said.

It took over an hour to get to Kai's.

"I didn't realise Kai lived so far away." Dante said.

"Yeah but the Hiwatari estate is huge. It wouldn't really fit in the town." Rei chuckled.

Dante couldn't get over how huge Kai's house actually was. There was a long driveway up to the house with fields of grass all around the house. When Dante got out of the car he was greeted by a butler who started taking their bags into the house.

"Should we help him?" Dante asked.

"No he actually gets annoyed if you do that." Rei replied.

"Master Kai and your friends are in the game room." The butler told them.

They all nodded and thanked him then headed inside. Inside the house was just as impressive as the outside. There was large marble staircase in the middle of the hall. As Rei led them to the game room, Dante still couldn't get over Kai's mansion. Callie, Max and Rei couldn't help but laugh at Dante's facial expressions. Everyone was the same the first time they were in Kai's house. The games room was massive with a cinema size screen on one wall which Tyson, Ian and Daichi were playing X-Box on. Max ran over to join them, Callie and Rei went over to Bryan, Spencer, Tala and Kai who were sitting on beanbags on the other side of the room.

"Dante!" Hilary smiled at him. "Come join me and Kenny."

"Hey." He smiled at them.

"So what do you think of Kai's house?" Hilary asked.

"It's impressive and really big!"

"Haha I know right! Kai is so lucky."

"Is this everyone who's joining us?"

"No Julia, Raul and Mathilda are also coming." Hilary said.

"Wait...WHAT! Mathilda is coming here! Since when? She said nothing to me! TALA, CALLIE! I'm going to KILL YE!" Ian shouted and stormed over to them.

"What are you on about? I didn't know she was coming." Callie said.

"Then it must have been YOU!" Ian looked straight at Tala. "I told you to stay out of my love life!"

"Actually Ian, I invited her." Hilary admitted.

"Why would you do that!"

"Cause if you're going to be dating her then she should get to know us better." Hilary smiled.

"At least give me a warning next time ok!" Ian said then went back to his game.

When the others arrived they all decided to change into their outfits for the party. The girls all went into one room to help each other with their hair and make-up. While the guys changed in different rooms. As usual all the guys were ready first and they were waiting for the girls so they could leave. Hilary was the first to appear. She was wearing a grey dress with black polka dots with a pink belt and black pumps. Tyson couldn't believe how beautiful Hilary looked.

"Close your mouth Tyson, you're catching flies!" Max laughed. "You know you should just tell her how you feel."

"I know but I think it would be weird. What if she didn't feel the same way, then it would be awkward. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

It was driving Tyson mad that he couldn't tell Hilary how he felt. He hated seeing her flirt with other guys and when guys hit on her. From the moment he saw how pretty Hilary looked tonight, he knew every guy would be all over her. The thought made Tyson's blood boil.

"Are you sure about going to this party? I don't mind staying here with you." Max asked noticing that Tyson was getting annoyed.

"No I'll be fine, thanks Max." Tyson smiled.

"No problem." Max smiled back.

Next to appear was Julia and Callie. Julia wore a red dress with black lace. While Callie had on a short cream dress.

"You three look AMAZING!" Tala exclaimed when he saw them. "Bryan get over here and tell your girlfriend how hot she looks."

"She looks ok at best." Bryan smirked and wrapped his arms around Callie's waist. "You do look amazing." He whispered in her ear.

"Where's Mathilda?" Tala asked.

"I'm here."

Everyone turned around to see Mathilda wearing a white dress that was short in the front and long in the back. A range of "wows" and "whoas" could be heard around the room.

"Mathilda, wow you look great." Ian smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She joked.

"Right now that's everyone ready, lets get going." Rei said.

At The Party

Everyone piled out of Kai's limo and started heading towards the front door. Dante couldn't believe how huge Ming-Ming's house was. Granted it was no where near the size of Kai's but it was still impressive. Dante started to wonder if most people at BBA High lived in enormous houses. When they got inside the group split up. Tyson and Daichi headed straight for the kitchen. Tala grabbed Callie's hand and led her into the sitting room. Bryan and Spencer followed which left Dante on his own as he couldn't see the others went so he decided to go follow Tala and the others. He found them sitting in the corner of the crowded room. Callie spotted Dante and gestured for him to come join them.

"Here you can have my seat." Callie said.

"Where will you sit?" Dante asked.

"On Bryan's lap."

The five of them sat around talking when a song came on that Tala started to fanboy about.

"I LOVE this song!" He exclaimed.

"What song is it?" Dante asked unfamiliar with it.

"Hot mess by Cobra Starship. Callie, Dante we HAVE to go dance right now!" Tala said standing up, pulling both Callie and Dante up in the process.

"Okay, okay!" Callie admitted defeat.

"I don't really dance." Dante said sitting back down.

"But..." Tala started with his puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Tala, if he doesn't want to then we should respect his wishes. We'll see you guys in a few minutes." Callie smiled.

With that they headed out to the dance floor. Dante noticed that neither Bryan nor Spencer went with them.

"You guys not going to dance?" He asked them.

"We don't dance." Spencer told him and Bryan nodded in agreement.

Dante watched as Tala and Callie danced. They seemed to be really enjoying themselves. Dante wished he could more confident and be able to dance like them but he wasn't. It was something Dante saw never changing. Callie and Tala appeared back once the song ended.

"You two have fun?" Bryan asked.

"Yup that is officially mine and Callie's song." Tala said cheerily.

"Hey guys! So glad that you could make it." Ming-Ming said with some of the words slurred. It was clear she was already drunk.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Dante! I'm so happy you came. There are tons of people I want you to meet." She said pulling his arm. Dante looked at the others unsure of what to do.

"She's actually quite nice drunk if you did want to go with her. She's nothing like when she's in school." Tala whispered to him.

So Dante willingly went with Min-Ming. Callie decided to move to Dante's now unoccupied seat. As she went to stand up, she felt a pair of hands pull her back.

"Where do you think your going?" Bryan asked.

"I was going to sit on Dante's chair as I thought it was getting annoying that I was sitting on you." Callie replied.

"No it wasn't. Besides I like having you this close to me." Bryan smiled leaning in to kiss Callie.

"Ugh! Get a room you two!" Tala groaned.

"Then stop watching us!" Bryan said then continued to kiss Callie.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you two play tonsil tennis." Tala got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Callie burst out laughing when he left. "Did he actually just say tonsil tennis!"

Elsewhere

Dante was being dragged around the house by Ming-Ming meeting different people from the school. He had met more of the Beyblading teams such as the rest of Bega and Barthez Battalion, White Tiger X, Saint Shields, PPB All Starz and The Majestics. Ming-Ming actually wasn't being a bitch to the people she talked to. Tala was right after all, she was way nicer drunk. As Ming-Ming talked to King and Queen, Dante looked around the kitchen. He spotted Tyson and Daichi consuming all the food while Hilary and Julia watched them in disgust. He also spotted Kai and Rei talking to one another. He noticed how different Kai was around Rei. He almost looked happy with him. Before Dante could observe more people, Ming-Ming started dragging him around again.

"Poor Dante, having to listen to Ming-Ming and her bullshit." Hilary said to Julia.

"I know right! How can anyone put up with someone so annoying. Well then again you do put up with Tyson." Julia laughed "What will it be like when you guys are dating."

"Will you shut up! He's right over there. He might hear you." Hilary blushed.

"Aww you're so cute. You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah but I know he doesn't like me back." Hilary said with a sad look.

"Now how the hell do you know that?! Have you asked him?"

"No way, it's just..."

"You're just afraid of rejection. You do realise he'll never see that you like him. He's a guy after all. They don't pick up on hints!"

"I know. Maybe one day I'll get the courage to actually tell him." Hilary said.

Max was searching all over the house for Mariam but couldn't find her. He went into the sitting room where he spotted Callie, Bryan and Spencer.

"Do you guys know where Mariam is?" He asked them.

"I think I saw her go upstairs." Callie replied.

"Awesome! Ok thanks."

"Maxie, good luck!" Callie smiled. Max nodded and returned the smiled.

Max ran up the stairs. Feelings of excitement and nervousness ran though him. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a familiar laugh. Max followed the laugh in order to find the owner. As he turned the cor nor he saw Mariam's long blue hair which made him smile. He was about to call out to her when he saw Michael.

"Michael stop! We'll get caught." Mariam laughed.

"Come on baby, nobody's gonna know." Michael said leading her into one of the bedrooms.

Max couldn't believe it. What was Mariam doing with Michael of all people! He wanted to stop it but he couldn't. He felt his eyes filling up with tears. He turned around and legged it down the stairs and outside. Callie had spotted Max and followed him outside. As Callie suddenly got up without saying anything, Bryan and Spencer went after her. When Callie got outside she found Max on his hands and knees sobbing.

"Max, whats wrong?"

Max ignored Callie so she went over and bent down in front of him. She lifted his chin up so she could look into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. She didn't turn you down like a complete bitch did she?!"

Max just shook his head, tears still falling down his face. Callie knew she wasn't going to get much out of him.

"Do you want to go back to Kai's?" Callie asked softly. Max nodded his head.

"Okay I'll go tell the others that your not feeling well and I'm going to take you back to Kai's."

Callie helped Max stand up and told him to wait there. Before she went back inside she gave Max a hug and kissed his forehead. As she walked towards the front door she noticed Bryan and Spencer standing there.

"Is he ok?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going back with him to Kai's."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Bryan said.

"Nah it's fine if you guys want to stay."

"NO!" Bryan and Spencer said in unison.

"Okay I'll go tell the others we're leaving." Callie laughed. "Will ye keep an eye on Max."

"Sure." Bryan smiled.

Callie went into the kitchen where she found Kai and Rei talking.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Rei smiled and Kai nodded.

"Bryan, Spencer and I are going to take Max back to Kai's house as he's not feeling well."

"That's fine, is Max alright?" Rei asked looking concerned.

"He'll be fine after some sleep I say."

"Take the limo back just make sure he comes back for us." Kai said. "We'll see you guys later than."

"Okay thanks guys!" See you later, bye." Callie smiled.

Callie headed back outside and found Bryan leaning up against the backdoor of the limo.

"Spencer and Max are inside. Ready to go?"

"Yup I told Rei and Kai we're leaving."

Bryan opened the door and gestured for Callie to go first. Once they were inside the limo, they headed back to the Hiwatari estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Beyblade! Though I wish I did :D
> 
> Disclaimer for the end of the story, there is self harming in the last paragraph.

Max woke up the next day slightly confused. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was at Kai's. When he sat up he noticed that his pillow was stained from all the crying he had done last night. Max let out a low growl when he thought back to the events of the previous night.

"Damn Michael." He muttered to himself. Max got out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were swollen, red and puffy. He couldn't let the others see him like this. Max decided to take a shower in the hopes his eyes would return to normal.

20 Minutes Later

Max was showered, dressed and feeling much better. His eyes were still a bit puffy and red but they looked much better than before. As Max fixed his hair there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Max said.

Max turned around and was relieved to see it was Callie.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice filled with concerned.

"Much better than last night but still pissed off."

"What actually happened Maxie?" Callie asked sitting down on the bed. Max knew that no matter how much he said he didn't want to talk about it, Callie wouldn't take no for an answer. She was very stubborn that way.

Max sighed, sat down beside her and explained about Michael and Mariam.

"Maxie I'm sooo sorry." Callie said pulling Max into a hug when he finished talking. "I didn't think she would be one to go after Michael."

"Neither did I." Max said looking down. "Thank you."

"Huh...what for?" Callie asked confused.

"For looking after me last night. Taking me home, comforting me and listening to me. I'm sorry I ruined your night also Bryan and Spencers."

"Max I'm always going to look out for you. You're like my little brother." Callie smiled. "And you didn't ruin our night. The party sucked, Bryan and Spencer were itching to leave." Max smirked. " Now come on, how about we get some food. Plus everyone is worried about you." Callie smiled, standing up and holding out her hand for Max to take.

"Sounds great, I'm starving." Max took her hand and they headed downstairs.

When they walked into the kitchen, Max was tackled to the ground my Tyson.

"MAXIE!" He exclaimed. "I missed you buddy! Are you feeling better?"

Max couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I feel much better now. Did you have fun last night?"

"It was alright. Not really that great."

"You might have enjoyed it more if you didn't spend the whole night eating!" Hilary said.

"Hey! I didn't, Hil stop making up lies." Tyson huffed which started a fight between the two.

"They really need to release their sexual tension." Tala whispered to Callie, Raul and Julia, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm currently working on a plan to get them together." Julia smirked. Before any of three could ask about her plan, a butler appeared.

"Lunch is ready. Please make your way to the dinning room." He said.

They followed the butler to the dinning room and found the rest of their friends. Callie made her way over to Bryan and Spencer.

"Hey hows Max doing?" Bryan asked.

"He's ok, much better than last night."

"What actually happened to him?" Spencer wondered. Both him and Bryan looked at Callie for an answer.

"Umm...okay but don't say anything to the others. He was planning on asking Mariam out last night. However when he went to find her, he saw her go into a bedroom with Michael."

"Oh that explains why he freaked out and got so upset." Bryan said.

"He shouldn't let it get to him. Michael never stays with a girl too long anyways." Spencer added.

"I know I just hate seeing Maxie so sad." Bryan pulled Callie into a hug. "Don't worry too much, he'll be okay. Max has all of us looking out for him."

"Max how are you feeling?" Rei asked him, sitting down beside Kai.

"I'm alright. Sorry about making you guys worry." Max apologised.

"That fine buddy as long as you're all back to normal!" Tyson gave him a wide smile.

After lunch everyone went back to their rooms to collect their stuff.

"God I can't believe tomorrow is Monday!" Tala groaned. "We have only been back to school a week but it feels like two months."

"At least we have double Russian first thing ." Bryan said which cheered Tala up.

"Bastards." Callie spat.

"Well if someone didn't think she was so awesome and decide to do another language instead then she could have a relaxing morning too!" Tala smirked.

"Callie you speak Russian?" Dante overheard their conversation and couldn't help but ask.

"Yup I lived there when I was small before I moved here." She told him.

"I didn't know you were Russian."

"Well I'm half-Russian. My mom was American. "

"Her dad is Alexander Zharkov. He owns Zharkov Clothes." Tala informed Dante.

"Wait...no way! That's your father! That's awesome, I love their clothes." Dante exclaimed.

Callie laughed. "Everyone does. I noticed that your wearing some of his designs. You can meet him when he comes back from Russia."

"Really!? Wow thanks Callie." Dante wanted to hug her but decided against it because he wasn't comfortable with hugging and also Bryan was standing right next to him.

Elsewhere

Julia and Hilary were packing the rest of their stuff away. Julia kept staring at Hilary and smirking. Hilary finally noticed what she was doing and was getting annoyed.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that!?" She asked.

"No reason." Julia smirked.

"Out with it Julia! I know you're planning something."

"What! Little old me...planning something. Really Hilary its like you don't know me at all!" Julia acted all innocent which pissed Hilary off even more.

"Fine whatever! If you're not going to tell me." Hilary continued with her packing.

"If only you knew the thought going through my head." Julia laughed to herself.

Once everyone had all their belongings, they said their goodbyes and thanked Kai for letting them stay over. When everyone left, Kai closed the front door and sighed.

"Finally, alone at last." He breathed out.

"Hey! Did you already forget about me!" A voice behind him said.

Kai turned around and smiled. "How could I forget about you Kitten." He walked over to Rei and pulled him into a hug. "It's been too long since we got to spend time alone as boyfriend and boyfriend."

"I know but we have all today unless you're busy." Rei said really hoping he wasn't annoying Kai. Rei knows how Kai likes to be alone especially after having to deal with Tyson and Co for 24 hours.

"Of course I'm not otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to stay longer." Kai smiled, lifting Rei's chin up with his index finger and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad." Rei mumbled into the kiss.

The Next Day

Everyone was talking about the Blowout at the weekend. Most people seemed to have enjoyed the party at Ming-Ming's and made that known to her which of course made her ego grow even more.

"Thank you everyone! I'm really glad you all had a great time." She smiled as she made an announcement at lunch.

"Ugh I wish she would go and die." Hilary muttered.

"I can arrange to have it done." Tala said.

"Well I just wanted to thank you all for attending my party and look forward to more crazy parties throughout the year." Ming-Ming giggled then got down from the table she was standing on.

"Seriously what was the point in that!" Hilary moaned. "Couldn't she have put a message on Facebook or something?"

"Hilary if she did that then we wouldn't hear her beautiful voice and see her sexy self!" Kenny fangirled over Ming-Ming. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kenny shouted.

"Sorry you were talking like a moron!" Hilary stated.

Another thing that people couldn't stop talking about was the fact Michael and Mariam hooked up which of course bugged Max to the core. People should have been talking about them getting together not about that asshole Michael, who seems to ruin his life whenever he could.

"Who would have thought that those two liked each other. Seems like a weird pairing if you ask me." Tala said looking over at the new couple who couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Max watched them and sent them daggers. Callie was really worried about Max. He barely spoke all day and now wasn't eating even when she bought him his favourite, noddles with mustard, in order to cheer him up. Callie sighed looking at Maxie. She hated seeing him so upset but everything she tried didn't help him at all.

"Whats wrong?" Bryan asked noticing the sad look on his girlfriends face.

"It's just Max. I'm worried about him. He's so sad and depressed." Callie replied.

"He'll be fine, he's got you looking out for him. Plus like we said yesterday, Michael and Mariam's relationship isn't going to last long. Michael will be onto a new girl soon enough." Bryan said taking Callie's hand in his own and giving it a light squeeze.

Callie gave him a weak smile. "I know but it kills me to see him like this. I'm afraid he'll do something to hurt himself."

"Don't worry about it. Max is stronger than he looks also I don't see him harming himself. Just give him time and I'm sure he'll be back to the Max we all know." Bryan reassured Callie.

"Thanks Bryan. Your really the best boyfriend ever." Callie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After School

Max left school as fast as he could. He just wanted to get home. All day he had seen Michael and Mariam being all lovey dovey. It made him sick. Michael didn't deserve her. He's an awful human being. Always bullying and hurting people. Max knew Mariam was going to get hurt. Michael never stayed with a girl for long and he always broke up with them in the worse ways. His last girlfriend found him in bed with another girl. He just smirked when she walked in. He's a cold heartless bastard.

The minute Max got home he went straight to his room. He was happy his dad was working late tonight so he could be alone. Callie tried calling him a couple of times but Max wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew she was worried but right now he didn't care. After finishing his homework, he went to get ready for bed. Max walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went over to the sink, bent down and started feeling around the back of it until he found what he was looking for. He then sat down on the side of the bath. A sharp pain spread through him. He felt great relief when he saw the blood on his wrist and on the knife. This wasn't the first time Max has done this. He had been doing it for years. He was always able to hide the scars from his family and friends. Nobody knew about his cutting not even Callie. He started when he was 12. His mom kept putting off coming to visit him. Max felt like it was his fault, that she didn't want to see him. That he was a burden to her. Cutting helped the pain go away. So he continued, anytime he felt sad, angry or depressed, he cut. Max cleaned himself up, washed the knife and placed it back into it's hiding place. He then wrapped the cut in a bandage, brushed his teeth and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Beyblade :)

It was late October and school was out for Halloween break. Callie woke at eleven on Monday. As she went downstairs she discovered boxes everywhere.

"What's going on?" Callie asked her Russian maid Inga. Inga had been the family maid for as long as Callie could remember.

"Your father called last night. He bought a new house and told me we have to be out of here by six as the new owners will be arriving then."

Callie looked at her shocked. "Wow nice of dad to give us warning. We're never going to get this place packed in time. Unless...I could call my friends to help."

"As long as they don't break anything then it's fine." Inga said.

"Great I'll call them right away."

Callie called Max and the others and they were on their way over. Callie knew she would have a hard time convincing Bryan and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys to come over so she left calling them till last.

"Hey Callie." Bryan said.

"Hey baby." Callie put on her sweetest voice.

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"I can tell from your tone of voice. What is it Callie, spit it out."

"Well my dad bought a new house and we have to have all the stuff out by six so I was wondering if you and the others would come and help out."

Bryan let out a sigh. "Fine we're on our way over."

"Yay! Thank you Bry, you're the best. See you soon, bye." Callie said.

"See yeah, bye."

"What did Callie want?" Tala asked.

"She wants help packing her stuff because she's moving." Bryan told him.

"WHAT! She's moving back to Russia! Why didn't she tell us!" Tala started jumping to conclusions. "Well what are we waiting for! We have to stop her." Tala grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

"Callie's not moving back to Russia is she?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, Tala's just an idiot."

"Well we all knew that." Ian laughed.

Tala ran all the way to Callie's house. When he arrived he burst through the doors and started shouting Callie's name.

"Tala what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Callie thank god! Please don't go back to Russia. We would all miss you so much."

Callie looked at Tala like he had grown two heads. "What? I'm not moving back to Russia. My dad bought a new house HERE not in Russia. What did Bryan tell you?"

"Oh I thought..." Just then the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys walked in. "Bryan what the hell! You had me worried sick for no reason."

"Tal, you presumed Callie was going back to Russia. I didn't say she was, I just said that she needed help packing."

"Yeah whatever. Come on let's get this place packed." Tala smiled.

"I worry about him at times." Ian said.

The group spent the next few hours packing boxes and putting onto the moving truck.

"Finally we're done!" Inga exclaimed. It was just after 5 o' clock and the house was completely bare. They would have been done sooner if Tyson, Daichi, Ian and Max didn't mess around so much and nearly break everything. "Right lets head over to the new house." Inga said.

They all piled into one of the limos and set off. The journey only lasted 20 minutes. The limo pulled up in front of a huge beige coloured house. Dante couldn't believe his eyes. The house was even bigger than Callie's previous one. The inside was even more impressive than the outside. The hall had a white marble floor and a grand wooden staircase.

"Whoa, Dad went all out on this place." Callie said.

"Я рад, что вам это нравится (I'm glad you like it)." Said a voice behind them. They all turned around to find out the owner of the voice. There stood a tall middle aged man with dark brown hair, dressed in a grey suit.

"Dad!" Callie said surprised running towards him and giving him a huge hug. "What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for ages."

"I decided to take some time off work to see my маленькая милашка пирог (little cutie pie). He smiled.

The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai laughed at Callie's dad pet name for her.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Callie groaned.

"I think it's adorable." Tala smirked.

"Shut it Tala!" Callie sent him a death glare.

"Now Callie, don't be rude to our guests. It's not polite." Callie's dad smiled. "It's good to see all of you again. However I don't believe we have ever met. I'm Alexander Zharkov, Callie's father and you are?" He said smiling at Dante.

"I'm Dante, sir. I just started high school."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope they are all treating you well and please call me Alexander. There's no need to be so polite."

"RIGHT EVERYONE! We have a lot of unpacking to do so let's get to it!" Inga butted into the conversation.

"Why does she still work for us?" Callie whispered to her dad.

"She's a family friend and one hell of a maid, whether you agree or not." He smirked knowing Callie and Inga aren't the best of friends. "Okay the faster we get this done, the faster we can have food."

"LETS DO THIS THEN!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Of course he would be motivated by food." Hilary scoffed.

Few Hours Later

It was now eight o' clock and all the boxes were unpacked and everything was in its rightful place. Inga had order pizza and everyone was sat in the sitting room eating and chatting.

"So when is the next tournament taking place?" Alexander asked.

"Next month is the qualifying rounds for each country so we have a break from school then." Kenny informed him.

"Really?!" Dante was surprised. "The whole school?"

"Yip, you pick the country you want to watch the Beyblade matches and the school pays for your travel and accommodation." Rei said.

"I presume Callie you will be going to Russia with the Blitzkrieg Boys." Her dad said.

"Of course she is! She's our number one fan." Tala answered for her.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that but yeah I will be. Are you going to come watch one of their matches?"

"Let me know the day and I'll do my best to make it." Callie smiled when he said this. He dad was very supportive of her relationship with Bryan and always cheered the Blitzkrieg Boys on and went to their matches whenever he could.

After dinner everyone headed home. Max's dad offered Dante a ride home as it wasn't the safe to walk home so late.

"I can't get over Callie's new house. It's massive! I gonna see it she will adopt me." Max joked.

"It was nice and it was great to also see Alexander. Callie must be pleased he's home." Mr Tate said.

"She was over the moon. So Dante have you an idea about what country you want to go to next month for the Beyblade matches."

"I don't know maybe Japan, that's where you guys are blading right?"

"Hey that would be awesome to have you cheer us on." Max smiled. "Now you totally have to come with us."

"Max, don't pressure the poor boy." Mr Tate laughed at his son's eagerness.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask. Dante what are you doing Halloween night?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well the school throws the best Halloween party ever! So I was wondering if you wanted to come with the rest of us." Max smiled.

"Yeah that would be great but I don't have a costume or anything."

"Don't worry, neither do any of us. We're very last minute people! We're going shopping for costumes tomorrow so come with us and we'll help you find something." Max told him as they pulled up outside Dante's house. "We're meeting at 11 outside the mall."

"Okay great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the lift Mr Tate. Bye"

"No problem, you're very welcome. Goodbye."

"Bye Dante, see you tomorrow." Max pretty much shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Beyblade!

The next day Dante met everyone outside the mall like Max had said the night before. It was clear that some like Tala were excited to start shopping. While others like Kai and Bryan were obviously dragged here against their will.

"Great everyone is here so let's get shopping!" Tala exclaimed and ran into the mall.

"Do we seriously have to be here?" Bryan complained.

"Would you be quiet! You know you need a costume so just grin and bear it." Callie said taking Bryan's hand and pulling him along.

Once inside, the group split up to shop as shopping as one big group never worked out for them. Callie, Bryan, Spencer, Rei and Kai went off to shop together. Hilary, Kenny, Mathilda and Ian decided to search together. Julia and Raul were kidnapped by Tala to go shopping. That left Dante with Tyson, Max and Daichi. They walked around for a while until they came across a joke shop that caught the attention of Tyson, who ran inside without warning. While Tyson and Daichi were more interesting in items that would help them pull off an awesome prank, Max and Dante had found some costumes.

"What about a fireman?" Max suggested.

"No way! I would look stupid. Why can't I just me a zombie or vampire?" Dante moaned.

"Because everyone goes as them. You need a rocking costume and I can help you." Max grinned while searching through more costumes. "Oh I know how about an owl?"

"An owl? Seriously Max are you really helping me or not!"

After two hours of searching through racks of costumes Dante decided to go with Robin Hood. Max got an Iron Man costume. Tyson and Daichi decided to be Batman and Robin which caused an argument about who would be Batman, in the end Tyson won. They met up the others and went for food.

"So what costumes did you guys come up with?" Tala asked. It was clear he wanted to brag about how much awesomer his costume choice was to everyone else's.

"I'm going as Rin from the Vocaloids and Bryan's going to be a werewolf." Callie smiled.

"Kai and I are going as Lego. Spencer is going as a skeleton." Rei informed the others.

"Mathilda and Ian are going as Fred and Daphne from Scooby Doo." Ian said.

"Kenny is going as a computer, surprise surprise and I'm being a princess." Hilary smiled.

"Julia and Raul as Dorothy and Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. However my costume is clearly the best as I'm going as Jack Skellington from The Nightmare before Christmas." Tala said smugly.

"It's only an okay idea Tal." Kai said wanting to take Tala down a peg or two.

"Excuse me! Well at least it's better than going as Lego!" Tala shot back.

"Hey! I like our idea." Rei pouted.

"Would all of you STOP IT! All of your costumes are good ideas, so stop fighting about whose has the better one." Callie said shutting the trio up.

"What time does the party start on Thursday?" Dante asked.

"At eight but we're all meeting up at Kai's beforehand." Tala smiled.

"Why does it always have to be my house? Why can't we go to someone else's for a change? Callie just moved into her new place, how about hers instead?" Kai suggested, really hoping it wouldn't be his house again.

Before Tala could object and start a rant about how mean Kai is, Callie spoke. "I don't you guys getting ready at mine before it starts."

"Really we can?! Alright then new plan we're meeting at Callie's at 6 instead." Tala announced to the rest of the group.

Kai mouthed a thank you to Callie in which she smiled in reply. Callie knows how much Kai hates people being in his house.

Halloween Night

Everyone was at Callie's getting into their costumes. When everyone was ready, Callie's dad came in wanting to take pictures.

"Dad seriously! We're just going to a Halloween party it's not prom!" Callie tried desperately to stop her father.

"I'm never around for these types of events plus I'm your dad, I'm meant to do stuff like this to annoy and embarrass you." Alexander laughed. Callie just rolled her eyes and admitted defeat. There was no winning against her father.

After the pictures were taking they all got into one of Callie's limos and headed for the party. The school looked amazing for the night. The outside was decorated with coffins and had people lying in them who popped out and scared people. There was a guy at the door with a burnt face holding a chainsaw and on the grass there were hands and arms coming out of the ground. The inside looked even more impressive than outside with cob webs everywhere and moving pictures, the school really went all out of the event.

"Wow the school looks awesome!" Dante said.

"They like to throw a party that's for sure. Just wait until the Christmas party. The school looks like a winter wonderland its amazing!" Callie smiled.

Inside the hall all the other students were dancing, chatting and enjoying themselves. Straight away Bryan, Spencer and Kai tried to escape to an empty corner for the night but were stopped by Callie and Rei.

"Where do you think you lot are going?" Callie asked.

"Come on babe don't make us be social. We're here in costumes isn't that enough?" Bryan asked.

"No Bry, it isn't. We are at a party therefore we will enjoy it and not sit in the corner."

"You know I don't want to be here! Why are you forcing me to be social with these people! I hate people you're aware of this!" Bryan shouted.

"I'm not forcing you to talk to anyone. I just want to dance with my boyfriend and not have to sit in a corner for the night."

While Callie and Bryan had their argument, Max was trying to get Tyson to ask Hilary to dance.

"Come on you know you want to."

"But what if she says no, that will be embarrassing Maxie. I don't it to be weird between us." Tyson lied. Tyson was just nervous and trying to prolong asking Hilary out.

"Dude she won't say no! It's clear she wants you."

"Really?!" Tyson said surprised.

"Would I lie to you, now go on ask her to dance." Max smiled pushing him in the direction of Hilary.

"Okay I'll do it. Thanks Max for the encouragement." Tyson gave his friend a quick hug and headed over to Hilary.

Hilary was over on the other side of the hall talking with Julia. As Tyson made his way over he noticed Robert had come over and was talking to them.

"What the hell does he want?" Tyson thought to himself. Before he could reach them Tyson saw Robert leading Hilary to the dance floor. Tyson's heart sank, he couldn't believe his eyes. He started walking back towards Max.

"Don't tell me you chickened out!" Max said when his friend came back.

"Hilary…..is dancing with…Robert." He whispered.

Max's eyes widened. "What! Why is she dancing with him? She's meant to be with you not him!" Max couldn't believe what Tyson had just told him. Surely he couldn't have read her signals wrong, right?

Meanwhile Tala kept looking around the room clearly searching for someone and it was starting to irritate Kai.

"Would you stop searching for Miguel." Kai said.

"I wasn't looking for him!" Tala said defensively.

"Just tell him how you feel so you can stop being a creepy stalker." Kai smirked.

"I'm not stalking him!"

"Whatever you say."

"Kai, leave Tal alone. It's not easy to tell someone you like them. Give Tala time." Rei said hoping to stop his boyfriend from bugging Tala further.

"He's taking too long though." Kai whined.

"Like it didn't take you a full year to realise your feelings for Rei then another year to actually tell him!" Tala spat.

Kai shot him a death glare, Rei sighed knowing it was going to be a long night.

Dante was talking to Kenny near the snack table until he went to the bathroom. While waiting for Kenny to come back a girl with chocolate brown hair to her shoulders came over to talk to him.

"Hello." She smiled at him.

"Um…hi." He said awkwardly.

"I'm Rose. I just transferred here last week. Your name is?"

"Dante, I just started here this year. I'm a sophomore. "

"Cool you're a sophomore too that's awesome. Maybe we have some classes together than." She smiled. "Do you think you could show me around someday?"

"Um….yeah…sure…..whenever your free, I don't mind."

"Great! I guess I'll being seeing you around then. Bye Dante." She smiled and walked away.

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Kenny asked.

"Rose, she's a sophomore, who just transferred here last week." Dante informed him.

"Huh, she's cute, looks like she seems to have taken an interest in you." Kenny smirked.

"I doubt that." Just as Dante said that, Rose looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah sure, she's totally not into you at all!" Kenny said sarcastically.

Few Hours Later

The party was drawing to a close all that was left was to announce the winners of best costume. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Callie and Bryan stopped fighting and spent most of the night outside making out and apologising to each other for their stupid fight. Tyson left early as Hilary and Robert spent most of the night dancing together, which the group couldn't believe. They all were convinced she liked Tyson back but clearly they were wrong.

"Now we will announce the winners of the costume competition." Ms Mahoney said and opened an envelope. "And the winners are…..Michael and Mariam. Congratulations." She smiled at them and handed them their trophies when they got up on stage.

"Shocker those two won." Tala spat. "Seriously their costumes aren't even creative. Michael is a zombie baseball player and she's a zombie cheerleader. Really like that hasn't been done before."

"Even if they weren't wearing costumes they would still win. That's the power of being popular for you." Callie said.

Max felt sick watching those two on stage kissing and celebrating their win. Mariam shouldn't be on stage with Michael. Max just glared at them which Callie noticed but before she could say anything, Max ran out of the hall. Callie was about to go after him when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Just leave him be." Bryan told her. "I know you want to help him but right now he needs to be alone."

Callie was going to protest but knew Bryan was right. She wouldn't be helping Max right now but asking him endless questions. The party ended when Michael and Mariam finally got off the stage. Callie's limo took everyone home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is 15 and a sophomore :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Beyblade ^_^

After Halloween break, students who weren't on a beyblade team were to pick the country they wanted to watch the qualifying rounds for the World Championships.

"I'm so stoked for the qualifying rounds!" Tyson exclaimed while walking into the canteen. "So Dante, you going to join the Bladebreakers in Japan?"

"Yeah I filled out the form today." Dante smiled.

"Alright! This trip is going to be awesome!"

"Tyson would you stop being so loud" Tala gave out to him.

"Yeah whatever Hil, take a chill pill."

"Hil, what? I'm Tala you moron!" Tala spat.

"Huh? Sorry Tala, force of habit. Where's Hilary then?" Tyson asked.

"She's having lunch with Robert." Julia informed him.

"Oh…" Tyson said and sat down next to Kenny.

The group knew Tyson wasn't happy with Hilary hanging out with Robert.

"So what were you screaming about anyway?" Callie asked trying to keep Tyson's mind off Hilary.

"Just that Dante is coming to Japan with us for the qualifying rounds." Tyson said quietly.

"WHAT! Dante you should be coming to Russia to watch the real champions." Tala smirked. "Even though we are a member short…" Tala glared at Kai who just ignored him. "We're still going to win."

"Would you stop being so smug for once please!" Julia pleaded in the hopes of shutting him up.

As the group continued their discussion about who was going to what country, someone approached their table.

"Hi." The person said.

"Um…hey, do we know you?" Julia asked.

"Rose? Hey come sit next to me." Dante smiled. The whole table looked at Dante with questioning looks. "Guys this is Rose, she transferred here two weeks ago. She's a sophomore like me. Rose this is…"

"Max, Callie, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Mathilda, Raul, Julia, Daichi, Tala, Rei, Kai, Kenny and Tyson." Rose interrupted. "I'm a huge Beyblade fan."

"Really I never would have guessed!" Tala said sarcastically.

"Tala, be nice! So Rose how are you finding BBA High?" Max asked.

"It's great. I really like it; everyone's so nice and welcoming."

"So how did you and Dante meet? Is he in some of your classes?" Callie asked.

"Dante's in my English, Math and Science class but we met at the Halloween party last week." Rose replied. "Callie would you mind if I asked you question?"

"No not at all. Ask away."

"How did Bryan ask you out? I just think you two are so cute together. I would just love to know how one of the fearsome Blitzkrieg Boys asked you out."

Bryan nearly choked on his water when he heard her question.

"Yeah actually now that you mention it, Callie you never told us about that." Max said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Bryan never even told us his own teammates!" Tala said with a mock hurt expression.

"You're not seriously going to tell them are you?" Bryan said looking worried.

"No I'm not, don't worry. Sorry no can do guys. I promised Bryan I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not going to break that promise."

"Awww." The whole table moaned.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" Bryan smiled kissing Callie.

"I know." She stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Hey guys." Hilary said finally joining the group.

"How was lunch with Robert?" Mathilda asked.

"It was good. I actually have some news." The whole group stopped what they were doing and looked towards Hilary. "Robert and I are dating now." She smiled. The whole group looked at her shocked.

Suddenly Tyson stood up and stormed out of the canteen.

"What's wrong with him?" Hilary asked.

"He isn't feeling well today. I'll go check on him." Max ran after Tyson.

"That's great that you and Robert are together." Callie said realising nobody had said anything about it.

"Thanks Cal, maybe we can go on double dates." Bryan pulled a face the minute the words left Hilary's mouth. "I'm joking Bryan. I know better than that."

Meanwhile

"Tyson! Wait up!" Max called after his friend.

Tyson had run outside into the hidden part of the courtyard. When Max finally caught up to him he realised Tyson was crying.

"I…I can't…believe it." Tyson forced out. "Hilary…..and…and HIM." He shouted. "Why the FUCK did I have to be so slow at telling her." Tyson broke down on the ground crying.

Max knelt down beside him and pulled him into a hug, letting Tyson cry away. When Tyson's crying died down, Max spoke.

"Dude I know the pain and it's shitty. I'm not going to tell you it gets better because for me it still hurts to see Mariam with Michael. So how about I help you take your mind off Hilary. Why don't we skip our last few classes and head to the arcade?" Max suggested.

"That…that sounds great. Thanks Maxie." Tyson smiled.

"You head to the bathroom and slash some water on your face and I'll go get our bags. I'll meet you out here in a couple of minutes." Max said before he headed back inside.

Once back in the canteen, he grabbed both his and Tyson's bags. He quietly explained to Callie what happened and that he'll call her later. Max just told the rest of the group that Tyson wasn't feeling well so he decided to go home. Max said goodbye to his group of friends and went back outside to Tyson.

After School

Dante decided not to walk home with the others today as he wanted to get some study done in the library. He was sorting out his books when Rose appeared.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. You waiting for your friends?"

"Nope, I'm going to the library to study."

"Really! So am I, would you mind if I sat with you?" Rose asked.

"Um….no not at all. We can help each other with our homework." Dante smiled.

"That sounds great, let's go." Rose said taking Dante's hand which caused him to blush.

Later That Night

Max successfully helped Tyson not think about Hilary for a few hours. They hung around the arcade, ate ice-cream and went to the movies. It was now 9'o clock and Max was finishing up his homework when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, how's Tyson doing?" Callie asked concerned.

"He's not good. He's really upset about Hilary going out with Robert. I mean seriously is she really that blind not to see that Tyson really likes her?!"

"I know right, we couldn't believe it when she said it. Poor Tyson, I hope he's ok soon especially with the qualifying rounds coming up in the next two weeks."

"Yeah but hopefully the desire to win will keep his mind off her."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think she'll go to Japan with you guys or Germany with the Majestics?" Callie asked.

"I don't know. She normally comes with us but she may go with them. We'll just have to wait and see. Soooo you know how I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world?!"

"What do you want Maxie?"

"Please, please, pretty please tell me how Bryan asked you out!" Max put on his sweetest voice.

"I promised Bryan…." Callie started.

"I know but I swear I won't tell any of the others or let it slip or anything. Bryan will never know."

"Max, I really can't."

"But we tell each other everything. When have I ever told anyone your secrets."

"Okay fine, fine! But if Bryan finds out I'm saying you threatened me."

"Deal, now tell me, tell me, tell me!" Max said excitedly.

"Alright, so you know how I did Russian when I was a Freshman."

"Yip."

"Well I sat near the back with Bryan, Tala, Kai and Spencer. I noticed that Bryan was acting weird around me but decided not to pay too much attention to it. One day after dance class, I was walking out of the locker rooms and noticed Bryan pacing up and down the hall. I called out to him to see if he was ok. He said he was fine and started walking away from me. Then just before I could walk out the doors of the school, Bryan ran up to me. He handed me a purple teddy with a note attached to it. On the note he had written would I go out with him in Russian and I said yes." Callie said smiling as she recalled the memory.

"Aww that's sooo cute. I can see why he doesn't want people knowing. Don't worry I won't let anyone know about it. So is the bear the same one you have on your bedside table?"

"Yup, I have the note hidden in case anyone saw it and asked."

"Max can you help me for a minute." Mr Tate asked his son.

"Sure thing dad. Sorry Callie I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Maxie." Callie said before hanging up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Beyblade ^_^

It was now mid-November, the day everyone was leaving for the qualifying rounds of the World Championships. Each team and their supporters were waiting at the airport for their flights. The Blade Breakers were all standing around chatting and wishing good luck to the other teams. As usual Tyson was late and had only just reached his team now.

"Nice for you to join us." Kai said.

"Come on Kai, I'm not that late!"

"Our flight is in 20 minutes and when flying you're supposed to be here two hours before the flight." Kenny informed Tyson.

"But that's soo long to wait." Tyson moaned. "My way is much better."

"Whatever you say Tyson." Kai said which caused Tyson to start a rant about why it's better to arrive just before your flight leaves.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to Japan with us?" Max was trying to get Callie to change her mind about going to Russia.

"You know I always go with Bryan to Russia but don't worry I'll be cheering you on Maxie!" Callie smiled at him.

"I know you will." Max said sounding upset.

Callie noticed and pulled him into a hug. "Hey, come on. Don't be sad! When have I ever missed a match of yours?"

"Never…"

"See I always support you, even if I'm not there."

"You promise to call me after each of my matches so I know you watched?" Max smirked.

"Yes you big baby." Callie said while pulling him into a hug. "I'll miss you soo much!"

"Me too, I will see you in two weeks though."

"Of course you will and you'll also be around the strongest team who will win the Championships!" Tala laughed.

"In your dreams you're winning against us!" Tyson retorted.

"Oh god, there they go. Did they really have to be set off before we go on the plane?" Kenny moaned.

As Tala and Tyson continued to fight about which team will win in the championships, Ian was finding it really hard to say goodbye to Mathilda who was off to Europe with the Barthez Battalion.

"I can't believe we never got to have that date yet." Ian said sadly.

"It's okay; we've been hanging out a lot lately so I don't mind. Plus it's something to look forward too when we get back from the qualifying rounds." Mathilda said with a smile.

"That's true; we'll also Skype loads, text, Facebook message, call…." Ian stopped mid-sentence when he realised that he is properly freaking Mathilda out. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound so over bearing."

"That's okay! I think it's cute, plus I look forward to all these calls and texts."

"Mathilda! We have to get going; our flight is leaving in a few minutes." Miguel called to her.

"Okay!" Mathilda replied back to her leader. "Well looks like I have to go but I'll contact you the minute I land."

"Yeah me too, have a safe flight."

"You too!" Mathilda said while pulling Ian into a hug. As they pulled away from each other, Mathilda leaned in and kissed Ian on the cheek. "Bye Ian, see you in two weeks." She smiled and waved while walking away.

"Bye….." Ian barely got out, he was in shock from the sudden kiss. As he walked back to re-join the Blitzkrieg Boys, Callie and Tala couldn't help but smirk at the youngest member.

"You two had a nice goodbye didn't ye?" Tala said.

"Yeah we did….." Ian was too dazed to take any notice of Tala's mocking.

"Flight 5467 to Moscow, Russia is now departing at gate 3."

"Well looks like that's us." Spencer said. "We'll see you guys once we get back."

"Yeah we will good luck in your matches' guys." Rei smiled and hugged the Blitzkrieg boys.

"Like we need the luck." Tala scoffed.

"Be nice for once Tal." Callie scolded him.

The Blade Breakers watched as the Blitzkrieg boys and Callie boarded their flight and said goodbye to the other teams while they waited to be called for their flight.

"Hey where's Hilary?" Tyson was wondering why it was so quiet.

"I saw her over with the Majestics a while ago. She's properly saying goodbye to Robert." Kai told him.

"Um…actually guys, Hilary isn't coming to Japan with us." Kenny informed the others of Hilary's news.

"Wait..WHAT! She's not coming with us! Why?" Tyson exclaimed.

"Hilary decided to go with Robert and the others to Germany."

"But..she always comes with us." Tyson couldn't believe what Kenny just told them.

"Look at it this way, she won't be bugging you every two seconds." Kai said trying to lighten the mood only to get elbowed in the ribs by his boyfriend.

"Wrong thing to say!" Rei hissed in his ear.

"Come on Tyson, you're going to have a great time without Hilary. No girl problems to deal with!" Max said in the hopes of cheering his best friend up.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tyson replied.

"Hey guys!" Hilary ran over to the group. "Had to say goodbye to ye before I boarded the plane. It's going to be weird not being with you guys during the qualifying matches."

"Yeah but now we get to have a boy's trip just like our very first championship." Kenny smiled.

"Hey Hilary, it's time to go! Our flight is boarding." Olivier shouted.

"Oh looks like I have to head off. Good luck guys! I know you'll rock the matches and I'll see ye in two weeks."

Everyone said goodbye to Hilary and wished the Majestics luck expect Tyson, who stayed quiet the entire time, which didn't go unnoticed by Hilary.

"Flight 8921 to Tokyo, Japan is now departing at gate 5."

"Finally we get to leave!" Daichi exclaimed.

The Blade Breakers along with Dante and their other supporters boarded the plane to Tokyo. When Dante reached his seat, a familiar face was in the seat next to his.

"Rose? I didn't know you going to Japan."

"Well the Blade Breakers are one of my favourite teams so I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see them play live. Also I knew you were going." Rose smiled at him.

"Oh cool! Looks like this trip is going to a load of fun then." Dante returned the smile but was confused by what Rose meant about knowing he was going on this trip.


End file.
